


Birthday Meow

by Inareskai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, It could be friendship or romance between them, Reveal, Series of One Shots, Stand Alone Chapters, Tikki/Plagg sort of, your call
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inareskai/pseuds/Inareskai
Summary: Three different scenarios inspired by a greetings card. Each chapter is just a different scenario I came up with, they aren't related to each other but I thought it would be better under one title. *Cross posted on FF.net*





	1. Adrien to Marinette

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the card shared by amazing and wonderful Tumblr user MiraculousLadyB, which can be found here: https://miraculousladyb.tumblr.com/post/164720573841/i-found-a-card-that-chat-would-totally-get-ladybug

Today was Marinette’s birthday. Adrien was not going to mess it up. He was not going to chicken out. He might throw up. Today he would tell her.

‘Kid, just give her the freaking card’

‘What if I’m wrong Plagg?’

‘Then you need your eyes testing. You saw her transform back – before you say it, I know you didn’t mean to – she’s your Lady and your friend. Stop whining and bring me cheese.’

‘What happened to “Your secret identity is super important”?’

‘I miss Tikki.’

‘Who?’

Just then Nathalie’s voice called from behind his door, reminding him that he was going to be late if he kept watching TV (thank goodness the TV in his room could cover up his conversations with Plagg).  
He tucked the enveloped card – and a disgruntled Plagg – into his bag and headed out of his room. 

***

At school Marinette’s desk was covered in birthday items. Alya had gone out early just to get her a foil helium balloon, and her classmates had all brought in cards or small gifts. Adrien smiled at how loved she was by her friends. Rightly so, he felt.

But the pile was also daunting, he really didn’t want his card to get lost. 

‘Hey Alya, do you think Marinette would mind if I made sure I actually gave her the card from me?’

‘She might burn herself up form blushing but I think you’d make her birthday!’

‘Why would she blush, does she not like the attention? Maybe I shouldn’t.’ 

‘No no! No. You give it to her. She just… blushes when she’s… Happy. I’ll make sure you get some time to give it to her.’

***

True to her word, Alya made the time at the end of the day to force Adrien and Marinette together. By this point Adrien had talked himself out of giving to her, then back into it, then out again. Then Plagg had poked him with his claws and Adrien had finally determined that he definitely would give Marinette the card. Definitely. His hands clutched the envelope in a vain attempt to make them stop trembling. 

Here she came. Oh God.

‘My… Marinette! Hi! Birth Happy Day! Wait what?’ he suddenly couldn’t talk properly. 

Marinette was blushing but also looking at him curiously. He was making an utter fool of himself. 

‘Thank you so much Adrien! Is… is that a card for me?’

‘YEs!’ he thrust the card at her with far more force than he’d intended. Holding his arm out straight and stiff. 

Marinette gently plucked the card out of his grip. Her eyes shone with an emotion Adrien couldn’t quite place, Alya really hadn’t been kidding about how pleased she be about getting his card. Wait, she was actually opening his card. Fudge. 

She pulled the card out. Little cat faces, in a variety of shades of pink and peach, stared back at her. In black text right in the middle read: “You’re the cat’s meow”.  
Adrien gazed at Marinette’s face. No gasp escaped her lips, her eyes didn’t widen in surprise. She just frowned slightly at the card in her hands. What if he had been wrong? Perhaps a doppleganger of Marinette Dupain-Cheng who also happened to be Ladybug was wondering the streets of Paris right now?

‘It’s purr-fect.’ Marinette’s voice shocked him out of his panic. His eyes met hers. 

‘Really, I thought perhaps it would be paw-ful.’

Marinette beamed at him. Her grin cheeky and confident all in one go. 

‘Well, it wouldn’t be very Lady-like of me to complain would it. To check though, you’re not just kitten with me are you?’

‘My Lady.’ Adrien whispered. ‘That’s the most puns I’ve ever heard you make.’

‘I’m older now, I appreciate more things.’ She whispered back. 

They had been edging closer to one another, when the Limo horn sounded making them both jump. 

‘I’ll see you tonight? Please?’ Marinette asked. 

‘You can count on it.’

*** 

Marinette and Adrien spent the evening really getting to know each other. Especially each other’s lips. 

Tikki and Plagg fell asleep curled up together for the first time in decades.


	2. Marinette's Ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a tag on to the last chapter, on why Marinette was so calm at the point of the reveal.

It had started with the silly picture Alya had made of Adrien and as Chat. Even though she’d totally dismissed it the idea kept coming back to her. What if he was? Wouldn’t that be weird, crazy, wonderful? They’d grown closer as civilians, as well as in their superhero forms. 

‘Tell me more about yourself.’ Ladybug had said one night, out of the blue. 

‘I’m an only child, I live with my dad but we aren’t close, I love anime and school, sometimes I think the light in your eyes is the only real magic in the world.’

She’d sucked in her breath. His response had been so genuine, more than any of his flirting had been before. But those details also fit with her silly ideas, she really didn’t need to add more fuel to that fire. 

***  
At school Alya had been teasing the boys about their love of Harry Potter. Not that she didn’t love it too, she just liked to poke a little fun at their nerdy ways. 

‘Soon you’ll be telling me that you really actually believe in magic!’ She had cried dramatically before falling back into her seat laughing. 

‘Sometimes there is!’ Adrien hit back. ‘It could be in the sunset, or a piece of music, or the light in someone’s eyes.’  
Marinette’s head had perked up as he’d said that. Chat. Adrien. Adrien. Chat. They were becoming blurred in her head.

Nino had slapped him on the shoulder and doubled over, laughing. ‘You’re way too romantic, man!’

*** 

‘I know we’ve talked about it before, and I know you’ve said no. But I want you to know who I am.’ He’d looked at her earnestly, green eyes sparkling behind the mask. 

‘But I want to reveal it to you in a fun way. With a pun. When you least expect it.’

‘Alright Kitty Cat. You do that, but I’m going to prepare some returning puns for whenever that happens.’ She’d smiled and rolled her eyes, wondering if either of them would be bold enough to ever do it. But she’d prepare. Just in case. And it wouldn’t be Adrien, she was just being silly. 

‘Alright, but when it happens. It’ll be the cat’s meow!’


	3. Marinette to Adrien (sort of)

Another year had rolled by and it was almost Adrien’s birthday again. Marinette really wanted to get him something good this year, something nice, something with her name on it! If she forgot to write her name on the card this year it would be 3rd year running that she’d been a mysterious gift giver. Adrien never seemed to notice that he didn’t get a gift from her, she wasn’t sure if she should be grateful for that or not. On one hand, he never seemed to be sad that he hadn’t got a gift from her so clearly it was ok that she often messed up. On the other hand, he never seemed to be sad that he didn’t get a gift from her, maybe he didn’t really notice things from her in general? 

Marinette chewed these thoughts over and over in her head most of the day. It distracted her from school work, it distracted her from talking to her parents, and right now, it was distracting her from patrol. 

‘Are you alright, My Lady?’ Chat’s voice jolted her back into the present. She sighed.

‘Yes Chaton, sorry, I’ve just got a lot on my mind at the moment.’

‘You know what they say; “a problem shared is a problem halved”.’

‘Who do you know who says that? Like, ever?’

‘Oh shush, do you want to talk about it?’ 

She considered it, maybe talking about it would help. Chat was so much a part of her life and they’d shared so much for the last few years that she was confident he’d be able to offer her some insight. ‘Ok, so there’s a guy – don’t start – that I’ve liked for a long time. His birthday is coming up and every year since I’ve known him I’ve managed to goof up this card or present so he never knows it’s from me. That’s one problem. The other one is that he doesn’t seem to notice that I’ve apparently not given him anything, and I’m begin to wonder if maybe he just doesn’t care about our friendship, you know?’ 

She finished talking and looked at Chat, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. ‘I’m sorry for just loading that on to you.’

‘Nothing to be sorry for my lovely Bug. I have a friend in real life who never seems to get me anything, but I enjoy spending time with them so much that just the fact they turn up to my birthday get togethers is enough. Maybe you friend feels like that too.’

‘I’d never even considered that, thanks Kitty!’

‘As for the card/present mishaps, maybe you should get him a card that will stand out loads, so if it doesn’t have a name on it he’ll be forced to ask who gave it to him?’

‘Where am I going to find a card like that?’ 

‘I actually have several ideas for ones that would work, I could get it and bring it to patrol tomorrow?’

‘That would be amazing! Thanks Chaton, you’re the best!’ She gave him a quick hug and he beamed at her, she had a little pang in her heart, Chat would be such a good choice for her if Adrien wasn’t in the picture. 

*** 

The next evening Chat showed up with one card, covered in little cat faces with ‘You’re the Cat’s Meow’ written in the middle of it. Ladybug smiled and rolled her eyes. 

‘Really Chat?’

‘What? I said it would be memorable! I had it printed specially, it’s one of a kind.’

‘You’re a silly cat, but ok, I will give my friend this card even if I do look like a complete weirdo.’

***

The day of Adrien’s birthday gathering had arrived. He still wasn’t allowed parties, but his father had finally relented for his 16th birthday and let him have ‘gatherings’. Pretty much the whole class was going though, so Nino had decided it was really a party. 

All the cards and presents had been placed on an ornate table near the door, waiting for Adrien to reach the appointed time for ‘present opening’. It might a get together be for his birthday, but that didn’t mean he could avoid being intensely scheduled by his father (via Nathalie). Adrien blushed a deep shade of red and being made to sit in the middle of the room and go through his gifts, he’d joked about it making him seem like the spoilt rich boy he never wanted to be. Marinette had realised the truth behind the joke, but she’d felt for him as he’d made his way to the appointed seat. 

When he got to Mari’s envelope Alya had leaned over to her.‘Tell me you signed your name this time.’

‘Honestly I can’t actually remember…’

‘What am I going to do with you girl?! After all the reminders you left yourself to do it!’

‘I know, I know! But I was so preoccupied with the card itself that I genuinely don’t know if I signed it.’ Alya dramatically rolled her eyes at her friend and sighed defeatedly. 

Adrien opened the envelop. He stared at the card. He hurried to open it. 

‘Well, who is it from Adrien?’ prompted Nathalie. ‘Don’t forget to thank them.’

‘It’s… it’s not signed.’

‘They must be here. Whose card was this?’ Nathalie called to the room.

Marinette let out a slight squeak and raised her hand. Adrien gazed at her like he was seeing the sun for the first time, she could feel her cheeks burning and momentarily wondered if it was possible to spontaneously combust. 

‘I can’t believe Adrien made you a card to give him!’ Marinette’s head swivelled to face Nathalie, her eyes widening. ‘That card is one of a kind.’

Adrien and Marinette stared at each other until the chef’s burst in with Adrien’s cake. 

Patrol was going to be interesting tonight.


End file.
